This is seriously not what you think
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Fujoshi anon sur AOW. Résumé : Peter rentre et découvre Isaac qui se débat, tentant de se libérer des liens que le maintienne. La première chose que Peter fait, c'est rire.


Titre : **This is seriously not what you think**

Auteur : **Fujoshi_anon**

 **Traduction :** lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

« Est-ce que je veux savoir ? » Demande Peter, en ricanant alors qu'il s'appuie sur le chambranle de la porte, pour observer Isaac l'omega qui tente de se libérer des liens qui maintiennent ses mains ensemble en gigotant.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » Dit Isaac, plus en gémissant, mais Peter ne le souligne pas. Pas audiblement. « Allez. Aide-moi à me sortir de là. »

« Je peux t'assurer bien plus que ça. » Répond Peter, en fermant la porte derrière lui et en s'asseyant sur le canapé qui est en face de celui où Isaac est assis. « Alors, tu t'es découvert un phantasme pour le bondage et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ? » Dit Peter, en secouant la tête l'air faussement désappointé. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais une si basse estime de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Peter. » Dit Isaac, en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il cesse de lutter. « Sérieusement, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Remy- »

« Remy ? » Peter répète le nom, en relevant un sourcil comme un avertissement silencieux que Isaac connait très bien.

« S'il te plait, libère-moi d'abord, si tu veux exercer tout ton truc d'alpha sur moi. » Demande Isaac, en essayant de faire à l'aîné son meilleur regard de chiot.

Peter se contente de rire en se levant pour aller se pencher. « Bébé, tu sais que ça ne marche pas sur moi. » Dit Peter, en embrassant Isaac sur le front. « Et te trouver comme ça est excellent de mon point de vue. » L'alpha attrape Isaac par la taille, pour le relever avant que Peter prenne la place de Isaac pour le prendre sur lui, le plaçant à califourchon sur lui.

« Tu vois ? C'est parfait. » Murmure Peter directement à l'oreille de Isaac alors qu'il fait courir sa paume sur la main de Isaac, pour sentir le velours du lien qui retient toujours les mains de Isaac ensemble, et pour tenter de voir si ce n'est pas trop serré. Quand il est certain que ça ne l'est pas, il reporte son attention sur l'omega, lequel est en train de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. « Pourquoi, bébé ? » Demande Peter, en se penchant pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens sur le fait d'être attaché alors que tu me touches. Je veux te toucher aussi. » Dit Isaac, la voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure comme si il était embarrassé de le dire à voix haute.

« Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Devrions-nous nous lancer avec les couleurs ? » Demande Peter et il attend la confirmation verbale de Isaac. Il pose une main sur le dos de Isaac, maintenant fermement l'omega alors qu'il passe une main sous le t-shirt de Isaac, pour caresser la peau douce et remonter plus haut avec son ongle de l'estomac au téton tendre de Isaac. Son pouce se joint, pour jouer avec le bout de chair d'une manière qu'il sait rendre fou Isaac. Bien évidemment, Isaac se contracte au toucher, causant le fait que la corde se resserre sur ses mains et l'omega gémit doucement. « Couleur ? »

« Vert. » Murmure Isaac et Peter sourit, en se penchant pour embrasser le cou de Isaac, et l'approfondir en suçon et ce malgré qu'il joue avec son téton, en le tiraillant alors qu'il durcit doucement. Il faut moins d'une minute pour que Isaac craque, ses mains se resserrant légèrement sur les liens tandis qu'il se trémousse pour obtenir plus de pression sur son sexe qui durcit. « Caresse moi, s'il te plait. » Gémit-il, ne se souciant plus de l'air suffisant de Peter, aussi longtemps que l'alpha obtempère.

« Bien, bébé. » Dit Peter, presque en roucoulant, et avant que Isaac puisse se sentir outré, l'alpha a déjà placé une main couverte de salive dans le pantalon baissé de Isaac pour l'enlacer autour de son sexe, transformant les protestations de Isaac en murmure. Peter commence avec une caresse lente, humidifiant la surface veineuse de sa salive et s'assurer que le mâle soit totalement confortable.

Isaac fait tomber son visage sur l'épaule de Peter, pour se pencher et ainsi pouvoir frotter son nez contre le cou de Peter alors qu'il gémit à chaque caresse. « Ça craint de ne pas pouvoir te toucher. » Se plaint Isaac entre une inspiration.

Peter se contente de rire, en embrassant la clavicule de Isaac. « Couleur ? » Demande Peter, en s'arrêtant juste pour avoir la confirmation.

« Je-vais-te-tuer-si-tu-arrêtes-vert. » Grogne Isaac catégorique, en mordant fortement l'épaule de Peter.

« Je voulais juste en être certain. » Répond Peter, à la façon dont il rit, il est évident qu'il essaie juste de faire en sorte que Isaac écarte les jambes. Puis, il décide que Isaac a été assez taquiné, et il commence des caresses plus rapides, créant un rythme plus vigoureux, son pouce venant jouer occasionnellement avec l'humidité de son gland.

« Bordel, oui, oui. » Gémit Isaac, en arquant le dos car il essaie de s'enfoncer dans la poigne de Peter, en sachant que la main de Peter sur son dos le maintien. « Peter. » Isaac dit le prénom d'une voix lancinante, ses dents mordent férocement la peau de l'alpha et l'aîné tressaille à peine à la morsure. Isaac jouit finalement avec le nom de Peter sur ses lèvres, couvrant à la fois son pantalon et le t-shirt de Peter. « Je t'aime, alpha. » Murmure Isaac, et Peter sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi, omega. » Répond Peter, en embrassant le cou de Isaac. Il faut un moment à Isaac pour réaliser que Peter a détaché ses mains, mais c'est juste le bon moment pour que Isaac enlace le cou de Peter alors que l'alpha se lèvre, en tenant fermement Isaac sous ses cuisses. « Maintenant, je vais te déshabiller dans le lit et tu vas pouvoir me raconter tout ce que cet imbécile de Remy a fait pendant que je te fais l'amour à t'en faire perdre la raison. »

« Ce que j'ai essayé de te dire, c'est que c'est sa compagne qui l'a fait. C'est Cora. »

 **FIN**


End file.
